


Affection

by loki_god_of_sexiness



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_sexiness/pseuds/loki_god_of_sexiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's James' and Niki's wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> For [niki-hunt](http://niki-hunt.tumblr.com/), who asked for, "james and niki wedding night". It's not smutty in the least it's just so fluffy your teeth will rot.

It is early morning by the time James is assured that Niki is asleep. While he knows that he will deny it to his dying day, the Austrian is snoring softly, his arm curled around a pillow. After checking one more time that he is truly asleep, James reaches for his other hand that is sprawled out towards the blond. There is a slight twitch from the sleeping man and he pauses, watching his face carefully for any signs of waking. Niki’s eyelids flutter, but then he’s settling back against his pillow, murmuring softly in his sleep. A fond smile he refuses to give otherwise spreads over James’ lips.

He twines their fingers carefully together, his eyes adjusted enough in the dark to see the slight glint of the golden band around Niki’s finger to match his own. It has his smile growing even wider as he brings his hand up to press a soft kiss to his knuckles. Were the Austrian to wake now, he was never going to live it down. He could hear the teasing now. James isn’t known for being an affectionate man, though certainly more than the man sleeping next to him. It would ruin his reputation and Niki might even lose some of his annoyance with him. He certainly couldn’t have that.

After a moment of simply studying the ring, he scoots closer, gently tugging the pillow from Niki’s grasp. Niki scowls in his sleep as the pillow is replaced by James molding against his chest, and the blond has to laugh lightly at the fact that he manages to be a pessimist even in his sleep. But he wouldn’t love him were he anyone else, honestly.

He’s not quite sure when he began to see Niki as more than the occasional fuck and general annoyance, but somehow he had found himself finding ways to make the Austrian smile, even if it was at his own expense. It was on a night eerily similar to this one that he had called it what it was, when it had been raining and James insisted that Niki stay the night, as it wouldn’t do for him to lose his only real competition. He had watched the younger man sleeping, the way his chest rose and fell with each breath, the way his curls were splayed over James’ pillow. There had been affection welling in his chest, and he had realized that it had somehow managed to slip by him that he was falling for his rival.

Things are far from perfect with them and half the time they each contemplate the best ways to get away with murder, but James has never been quite so content to be settled. If one can call what they have settled. But he is sure that Niki is happy as well. He never quite smiles, but the way he calls James an asshole with a fond shake of his head says enough. James wonders what it says about them that it’s almost a declaration of love.

“What are you doing?” comes a tired murmur from his husband, interrupting the comfortable silence that James has been basking in. Niki’s eyes are still closed and he seems barely conscious, so James risks leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

He smiles lightly. “Nothing, Niki dear. Go to sleep.” The Austrian gives another tired mumble about James being a sap, but then he is moving closer to rest his head on the blond’s shoulder, and James knows that it is far from an unrequited feeling.

Soon, snoring is filling the room once more, this time James’ joining in.


End file.
